SYNA: RWBY Next Generations
by Ever After Bailey
Summary: A young scythe wielder, a shy Faunus, a rich girl, and a party girl gets a chance of a life time when they are accepted in to Beacon Academy. As the next generation of Huntresses, Team SYNA ("sienna") will have to face darkness, whether they're ready or not. (Co-Written by muiltyman37 & EverAfterBailey)


_The effort you put forth to anything transcends yourself, for there is no futility even in death. - Monty Oum, the creator of Rooster Teeth's _**_RWBY _**_(June 22, 1981 - February 1, 2015)_

* * *

_"Red Like Roses" Trailer_

_SYNA: RWBY Next Generations_

* * *

At the snowy Cliffside Forest. Dark pink and red petals begin to scatter, and the full moon is shown amid falling snow and a floating dark pink petal. A figure in a crimson hood and flowing cloak is seen under the moon in the snowy landscape, the cape constantly producing dozens of red and white, wind blown petals. An alter is seen near the edge off a cliff, that the red cloaked girl is standing at, who turns and walks away to reveal a rose symbol on the marker and words that say _Summer Rose - Thus kindly, I scatter_.

The red cloaked girl may know about someone named Summer Rose.

The red cloaked wanderer slowly walks through a snowy forest, just like the red hooded huntress did, where a pack of wolf Grimm shapes quickly to dart through, before coming to a clearing and looking around at the sight of a pack of Beowolves and it's pack leader, which is an Alpha Beowolf, which they are circling their prey. Three of the Beowolves decide to dash forward and attack through jumping, but the figure disappears in a swish of red and white rose petals, and the creatures crash to the ground and look up.

Outlined by the moon's light, her cape swirling around her body, is a 15-year-old girl who goes by the name Siena, who reaches behind her in slow-motion, pulls out a rifle, and fires a shot that blows a large part of a Beowolf's head out in a burst of blood-red smoke.

More Beowolves start to attack as Siena lands. She leaps over the first beast and shoots it in the back, then, still in the air, blasts another one's side and gets into a position where she can fire at the third dead center. She rolls back and stands, unfolding Moonlight Rose into its larger - and deadlier - scythe form.

Siena's signature weapon, Moonlight Rose, is based on another High Caliber Sniper Scythe known as Crescent Rose.

The pack's leader, the Alpha Beowolf, goes forward, Siena begins to attack the pack's leader.

As Siena begins to attack the Alpha Beowolf, she sees that the Alpha is about to attack her. Siena counters the attack with her scythe, the Alpha barely survived the young reaper's slash from her High Caliber Sniper Scythe. Even though the Alpha Beowolf survived the attack, he begins to lunge to attack Siena, but she moves away by using her speed semblance with a burst of crimson rose petals.

The Alpha Beowolf searches for Siena, where there was a stream of rose petals rise and swirl that leads to the tallest tree of the snowy woods, before Siena bursts through the tallest tree, Moonlight Rose at the ready and rose petals behind her. The Alpha Beowolf stands upright and attempts to slash her, but misses. Moonlight Rose lands on the ground and Siena fires a shot to propel herself toward her opponent.

She goes above its head and lands on her feet, the two of them back to back. The young scythe wielder turns, hooks the scythe around its legs and pulls as she fires, using the recoil to give her blade more force to damage the Grimm. It rears and starts to fall forward, but Siena transforms to swirl around its body, her Semblance creating a tornado-like force that lifts it into the air.

Aloft, she transforms again and sinks the pointed end of her scythe into the Alpha Beowolf's body, driving it toward the ground. The force of the descent allows the blade to pierce it. Once landed, Siena in a victory stance on the Grimm's body, her long, swirling burgundy cloak retreats back toward her and regains its usual size.

The Alpha Beowolf lift it's head and roars at the girl, but she drives the blade in further to silence it. Siena cocks the rifle to slide the next dust bullet into place and then finishes the wolf Grimm off with a point-blank headshot. It's body jerks and then dissolves under her into blood-red smoke. She slowly sinks onto the snowy ground.

"Got it" Siena said with a sigh, posing with Moonlight Rose, which is the same way that her mother did before. Her mother, who is Ruby Rose, is a scythe wielder, just like her daughter: Siena Rose.

* * *

_Author's Note_

_It took not-so-long ago to work on the "Red Like Roses" Trailer for my new RWBY "Next Generations" series. I even told my friend muiltyman37 about it. He's also a RWBY fan, so is my BFF (who doesn't have FanFiction) is a HUGE "RWBY" fan, just like me and Yousef._

_Once, at the 2018 Winter SacAnime, I met the voice actress of Ruby Rose, Lindsay Jones. And that's LONG before I thought about my RWBY fan series._

_Well... I'm in the trailer phase, just like what Rooster Teeth did for "RWBY". Now I'm doing it for "SYNA: RWBY Next Generations"_


End file.
